Beautiful Creatures
by xxnakiyahloveablexx
Summary: Patricia Willamson is unlike anyone the small town Liverpool has ever seen, and she's struggling to conceal her power, and a curse that has haunted her family for generations. But even within the overgrown gardens, murky swamps and crumbling graveyards of the forgotten South, a secret cannot stay hidden forever.Rewrite of the story with the Anubis kids and my own twists.
1. Power and Plot's

_**So This Based On my favorite book called:**__**'Beautiful Creatures' by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl by the way I'm doing the whole series so its a re write of the story just with the Anubis a lot like season three except Eddie never said 'Your girl from my dreams' to Kt in fact he says that to Patricia lets start with the Plot Summary  
**_

_** Plot Summary:**_

_**The story begins on the first day of Eddie's sophomore year when he wakes up from a recurring dream he has been having about a girl he does not know. That morning he finds a "creepy—almost hypnotic", song called "Sixteen Moons" on his iPod and also notices the smell of rosemary and lemon. **_

_**At school Eddie finds out there is a new girl this year, which is surprising because Liverpool "hadn't had a new girl in school since the 3rd grade"; the new girl is "old man Willamson niece", Patricia Nichole "Nic" Willason is the town shut-in. Eddie later hears Patricia playing "Sixteen Moons" in band. **_

_**When Patricia drives home he almost runs over Patricia, who is standing on the road in the middle of the storm looking for someone to help with her broken down car. When Eddie notices she smells like lemon and rosemary, he realizes that Patricia is the girl from his dreams. He soon learns that Patricia is a Caster, a person who can use magic, and that on her sixteenth birthday she will be claimed for either Light or Dark. Eddie tries to find a way to save Patricia from going Dark and solve the mystery of how he is connected to Patricia. At the same time Patricia is trying to handle the whole town turning against her: "we don't take kindly to strangers .{In Liverpool}" Patricia and Eddie discover that they are connected through years of Liverpool and Caster history. **_

_**So you see its kinda like season three crazy right **_

* * *

_**List Of Peoples Power's  
**_

_**Patricia's Power's:**_

_**Elemental Manipulation**_

_**Weather manipulation**_

_**Reality Warping**_

_**Kelting**_

_**Time control**_

_**Possible other abilities **_

_**Eddie's Power's:**_

_**Guiding**_

_**Sensing **_

_**Nina's Power's:**_

_**Seduction**_

_**Persuasion **_

_**Fabian's Power's:**_

_**Enhanced physical **__**abilities**_

_**Teleportation**_

_**Dream absorption**_

* * *

_**Okay so an real chapter should be up when I get home from my first day back.I'm so happy!.SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!.Wish me luck!.  
**_


	2. Patricia's Early Life

_**Okay So Its Late.I know!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_{Patricia's Early Life}_

_When Patricia was just a baby, her mother, Sarafine, had turned Dark and became totally consumed in Darkness. Her father John, fearing for Patricia's safety, made a plan to secretly leave Sarafine and to take her with him. When Sarafine discovered this plot, she murdered him by setting the house on fire and leaving him to die in the flames and leaving Patricia to die as well. Still in the house, Patricia, powerful even as a baby, had saved herself by making it rain thus putting out the fire. Patricia was then raised by her relatives. _

_As she grew up,Patricia was very disliked in school due to her quiet personality as well as her family's reputation and, in result, was relentlessly bullied by other students. It is told that girls always picked on her, made fun of her and bullied her without any mercy causing her to be driven out of many schools. Patricia would try to make an effort to make friends and even tried out for a spot on the newspaper club of one of her schools, but was lied to that all the spots were already filled up (even though there were so few students on the team that they could never print on time). It's also told that Nina had been raised with her since she was little and attended school alongside her. Patricia, though, was often stuck doing her homework since Nina had been using her Siren abilities to make boys do it for had been Patricia's best friend, growing up with her since early childhood until she went Dark and took off fearing she would harm Patricia by staying. Patricia had not seen Nina since until the events of Beautiful Creatures transformed as a new person and personality after a year's absence. _

_It is also told that Patricia, throughout her childhood, had never expressed romantic or any interest in boys nor ever made any efforts to attract the attention of them as Nina did as a kid either. (It is said by Macon that Eddie is the very first boy that she has ever displayed a romantic interest in.)_

* * *

_ **Okay I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I'd update its just in my school you stay later on the first day to discuss the club's your in I'm doing Acting and you two chappie's today so yay!**  
_

_**Mufim:Really! That's ! and Nina's Rid and Fabian is ****Linkubus**_

_**Chibaby12345:Thx ! and Updated!**_

_**DaisyTaraM:Well its here and Thx!**_

_**Anna Bliss**_**_ aka Ivy B:Well the wait is over!  
_**


	3. Eddie's Early Life

_Chapter Two  
_

_{Eddie's Early Life}_

Born to Lila Miller and Eric Sweet, Eddie grew up in Liverpool(Even though he's American) with his loving parents and his nanny Gem West. Eddie's mother died a year before_ Beautiful Creatures_ and his father, in result, locked himself in his room assumingly writing and left Eddie to be cared for by his caretaker and nanny Gem. He soon became known as "the boy whose mother died," which often annoyed is popular in his school having gone on a date with one of The Most Poplar Girl In School,Amber. and being on the basketball team, but despite his popularity he feels like an outcast. He met his best friend Fabian on the school bus in kindergarten when Fabian gave him a Twinkie that fell on the floor (later admitting in the series that he made that part up) and didn't tell him until after he ate it and had been best friends with him ever since.

Eddie always played on the basketball team having enjoyed the sport and has read anything from comics to classic novels (though keeping the latter part to himself). His favorite book is _Of Mice and Men _and often found the book tragic. Eddie's lifelong dream since childhood is to escape Liverpool and to explore the world (something he's kept a map to do even having his dream locations highlighted) and not become "stuck" there like many of town residents, who have been there for decades or their whole lives.

* * *

_**Short.I know but I want you to know about there Past first to get a good read on them in their Early life**_


End file.
